


Gwiazdy, gwiazdki, gwiazdeczki

by TheDragonHunter



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, ale w ilościach śladowych i można zignorować, każdy na swój sposób, na której wszyscy są nieszczęśliwi, słowiańska wieś sielska i anielska
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonHunter/pseuds/TheDragonHunter
Summary: Tia... Jedna z tych rzeczy, które kiedyś tam już gdzieś wrzucałam, ale ze względu na moją chorobliwą skłonność do gubienia/usuwania własnych tekstów uznałam, że tu będzie bezpieczniejsza, albowiem mi jej ciutkę szkoda zapodziać.Oczywiście, jak to ja, z całego świata Wiedźmina postanowiłam pisać o zwykłych chłopach, którzy nikogo poza mną nie obchodzą. Rzecz się dzieje w Bindudze, przed wydarzeniami z Wiedźmina 2. Pomysł pojawił się przy okazji pisania czegoś zupełnie innego, a jak powszechnie wiadomo, jeśli chcesz o czymś przeczytać to musisz to sobie naskrobać sam. Efekt, jaki jest, każdy widzi.





	Gwiazdy, gwiazdki, gwiazdeczki

**Author's Note:**

> Tia... Jedna z tych rzeczy, które kiedyś tam już gdzieś wrzucałam, ale ze względu na moją chorobliwą skłonność do gubienia/usuwania własnych tekstów uznałam, że tu będzie bezpieczniejsza, albowiem mi jej ciutkę szkoda zapodziać.
> 
> Oczywiście, jak to ja, z całego świata Wiedźmina postanowiłam pisać o zwykłych chłopach, którzy nikogo poza mną nie obchodzą. Rzecz się dzieje w Bindudze, przed wydarzeniami z Wiedźmina 2. Pomysł pojawił się przy okazji pisania czegoś zupełnie innego, a jak powszechnie wiadomo, jeśli chcesz o czymś przeczytać to musisz to sobie naskrobać sam. Efekt, jaki jest, każdy widzi.

 

_‘Matuś, miła matuś_  
_Cóż ja biedna zrobię?_  
_Ten mój śliczny chłopiec_  
_Zimny leży w grobie_

_Kwiatki już przekwitły_  
_Już główki skłoniły_  
_Mój ostatni wianek_  
_Zabrał mi mój miły_

_Pójdę z nim pod ziemię_  
_Pod trawki zielone_  
_Niech na tamtym świecie_  
_Weźmie mnie za żonę’_

Melodia ludowa

  
\- Nie zgadniecie, co mi wczoraj matuś powiedziała – rzuciła Anika, wyżymając mocno koszulę.  
Jana prychnęła z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Tobie powiedziała, aha! Znowu podsłuchiwałaś, jak gada ze starą Pawłową, ot co.  
Anika nadęła się jak dojrzała purchawka.  
\- Wcale nie podsłuchiwałam, tylko one strasznie głośno gadały – burknęła, wyrywając Janie kawałek mydła – A jak wy wiedzieć nie chcecie, to wam nie powiem, o.  
Przez chwilę słychać było tylko chlupot wody. Bogna poddała się pierwsza.  
\- Och, nie będziemy tu siedzieć do Yule i czekać, aż wam fochy miną! Mów Anika, bo nie wytrzymam z ciekawości.  
Anika, choć wydawało się to zupełnie niewykonalne, zdołała nadąć się jeszcze mocniej.  
\- Dobrochnie szykują wesele przed następnym nowiem – oznajmiła, strzepując z godnością koszulę. Jana najwyraźniej zapomniała o swoim braku zainteresowania.  
\- Z kim? Z Maćkiem od Bartoszów?  
Anika sprawiała wrażenie, jakby mogła w każdej chwili albo ulecieć w powietrze, albo rozprysnąć się na kawałki.  
\- Nie – oznajmiła – Z Mirkiem, tym spod murów.  
\- Ale Maćko przecież od zeszłych Dziadów za nią latał! – powiedziała Sonka, podnosząc wreszcie głowę.  
\- Latać może i latał – przytaknęła Anika, w przypływie szlachetności oddając mydło Janie – Tyle, że ją w Belleteyn zgubił. Stara Pawłowa gadała, że Dobrochna chyba… - pogłaskała się znacząco po brzuchu.  
Bogna wytrzeszczyła oczy z wrażenia.  
\- I to Mirkowe jest?  
Anika wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- To już chyba sama Heske tylko wie – odpowiedziała, zniżając głos – Ale że z Mirkiem rano wróciła, to jemu się z nią żenić każą.  
Jana zachichotała  
\- Mirko chyba za daleko tej paproci szukał.  
\- Albo Dobrochna Melitele za nogi złapała – dodała Anika, szczerząc zęby.  
\- Tyś tez niezgorzej trafiła – Bogna trąciła Janę łokciem – Dimka ciągle pyta o ciebie, aż mnie ręka świerzbi żeby go kiedy trzepnąć.  
Jana spuściła głowę i uśmiechnęła się do dziurawego prześcieradła, które trzymała w rękach.  
\- Tylko ty, Sonka, coś cicha jesteś – stwierdziła nagle Anika – Nic się nie chwalisz, jak się w Belleteyn bawiłaś.  
Sonka wbiła w nią wzrok.  
\- Wcale się nie bawiłam bo mi tydzień wcześniej Ilję chowali – syknęła, z rozmachem wrzucając do balii kolejna porcję bielizny.  
\- Raz, że sama cię widziałam, jak w las idziesz – odparowała Anika – A dwa, że wiem ja i wiesz ty, że kiedy jak kiedy, ale w Belleteyn to się zmarłych nie żałuje, bo pech będzie i się bogowie obrażą, o.  
Sonka prychnęła pogardliwie.  
\- Sama do lasu poszłam i sama z niego wróciłam.  
\- Ale kogoś w lesie spotkała to już inna historia – wtrąciła Bogna, chichocząc.  
Sonka chciała już odpowiedzieć, ale akurat jej wzrok padł na przyczajoną pod krzakiem wiewióreczkę, podkradającą Bognie orzechy z chusty. Fuknęła więc tylko ze złością i poprawiła paciorki na szyi.  
Wszystkich pięć sznurów.

 

***

  
‘Słonko, słoneczko’  
Kora drzewa jest szorstka, drapie nagą skórę na łopatkach. Powietrze pachnie żywicą i białokwiatem.  
‘Złote słoneczko’  
Kiedy ją całuje, czuje na jego języku smak porzeczkowego wina, ostatnia butelka z zeszłej jesieni. Uśmiecha się pod jego wargami, zanurza place w długich, złotych włosach, plączą się z jej własnymi i nie da się ich już odróżnić.  
‘Sonka, słoneczko’  
Świst jest cichy i zupełnie nie na miejscu. Ilja odsuwa się zdumiony i upada, a Sonka krzyczy, krzyczy przez całą drogę do wioski, budzi się nagle, ze zdartym gardłem.  
Matka jęczy głucho na swoim posłaniu za piecem, kaszle. Sonka słucha przez chwilę jej chrapliwego oddechu, a potem odrzuca pościele i wychodzi na palcach z chaty.  
Noc jest ciepła i jasna, księżyc idzie na pełnię, a przed figurą Melitele pali się kilka świec. Sonka odpala swoją od płomienia najkrótszej z nich i stawia przed obliczem bogini, modli się znów o to samo, a Melitele słucha z łagodnym uśmiechem.

 

***

  
\- Wieszanie dziś będzie na rynku.  
Anika wyżęła koszulę z obojętną miną.  
\- A słyszałam, Staszek od Szkutników doigrał się wreszcie.  
\- Teraz go wieszać będą, jak on kradł zanim się dobrze chodzić nauczył?  
Bogna strzepnęła z pogardą mokrą pościel.  
\- Że kradł, to wszyscy wiedzieli, tyle, że ostatnio się przestał dzielić, książątko chędożone. To i ktoś szepnął komu trzeba, że ulubionej dziwce komendanta dzieciaka zmajstrował i ot, szafot caluśki będzie miał dla siebie.  
Jana uśmiechnęła się chytrze.  
\- Podobno jednak nie tylko Staszka będą wieszać – powiodła wzrokiem po ich zaskoczonych twarzach, oczy błyszczały jej z radości – To wy nic nie wiecie?  
\- A wyglądamy jakbyśmy wiedziały?  
\- No że Bogna i Sonka ciemne są jak tabaka w rogu to bym się spodziewała, ale ty, Anika?  
Anika uznała za stosowne skorzystać ze swoich mistrzowskich umiejętności nadymania się.  
\- Nie chcesz to nie mów, obejdzie się i bez twojej łaski.  
\- Ale powiem, powiem, już ty się nie bój – Jana osuszyła ręce w fartuch – Wiewióra jakiegoś złapali.  
Bogna skrzywiła się z powątpiewaniem.  
\- I tak powieszą, ot, po prostu?  
Jana wzruszyła ramionami, wrzucając mokre pranie do kosza.  
\- A bo to wiesz, ile go trzymają? Co się z nim mieli zabawić to się zabawili, nam pewno tylko resztki rzucą.  
\- Ja tam narzekać nie będę – oznajmiła Anika, podnosząc się z klęczek – Martwego Wiewióra zawsze dobrze zobaczyć, lepiej się potem śpi. Widzimy się na rynku – spojrzała podejrzliwie na Sonkę – Sonka, kochanie, co tobie? Taka się blada zrobiłaś…  
Dziewczyna machnęła lekceważąco ręką.  
\- Zjadłam wczoraj jagód, pewnie mi cholery zaszkodziły. Pójdę z wami, tylko położę się chwilkę.  
\- Ty lepiej do Aneżki idź, bo Olga jak sobie ostatnio chciała odpoczywać to ją ledwo odratowali.  
Sonka skinęła tylko głową, poprawiając sznury paciorków na szyi.

 

***

  
Chata Aneżki stała na skraju wioski, całkiem prawie obrośnięta pnączami białokwiatu. Aneżka siedziała przed drzwiami, rozkładając naręcza pokrzywy na drewnianych deszczułkach.  
\- Już się zaczynałam dziwić, że cię tak długo nie było – uśmiechnęła się do Sonki – Po zioła dla matki przyszłaś?  
Sonka przytaknęła cicho i Aneżka zniknęła w ciemnej izbie. Kręciło jej się w głowie od zapachu białokwiatu.  
Tuż pod krzewem przycupnęła stara, wyliniała wiewiórka. Wzdrygnęła się lekko.  
Aneżka wyszła znów z chaty, niosąc małe zawiniątko.  
\- Lepiej z nią?  
Sonka wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Ani lepiej, ani gorzej, ale to już chyba nie ziół wina. Ot, Ilja nie żyje, a i do ojca jej tęskno.  
\- Ze smutku jeszcze nikt nie umarł.  
Nieprawda, pomyślała Sonka, tyle, że Aneżka niewiele smutku jeszcze widziała. Popatrzyła na wiewiórkę pod krzewem białokwiatu. Miała oberwane jedno ucho, pewnie ją jakiś pies kiedy złapał.  
\- Aneżka… - zielarka spojrzała na nią pytająco – Ja… ja też ziół potrzebuję.  
Aneżka milczała przez chwilę.  
\- Nie mogę.  
\- Co, o zapłatę chodzi? Oddam, wiesz, że oddam, dzisiaj mi za pranie dadzą…  
\- Ja wiem, że ty uczciwa jesteś, Sonka i nie o to idzie, ale… Ilję tydzień przed Belleteyn zabili, a pogrobowca na siebie nie wezmę.  
Sonka zaczerwieniła się.  
\- Dziękuję za zioła, tak czy inaczej. Jutro ci oddam, na pewno.  
\- Sonka, nie gniewaj się na mnie, no! Śliczna z ciebie dziewczyna, idź do niego to się pewnie z tobą ożeni jeszcze przed jesienią, zobaczysz!  
Sonka nie odwróciła się, otarła tylko łzy rękawem, tak, żeby Aneżka nie zauważyła.  
Nie było Ilji, zaraz by poznała, jakby było jego, a to ją nawet mdliło tylko wcześnie rano, jak nikt nie widział. Świata nawet jeszcze nie znało, a już się potrafiło chować, jak lisie, nie jak ludzkie.

 

***

  
Wiewiórowi chyba język odcięli, bo się jakoś nie darł. Darł się za to Staszek, w tonie nawet wolnościowym, więc Wiewiór mógł czuć się pomszczony.  
Sonka kupiła sobie na targu sznur paciorków.  
\- Ale śliczne to te elfiki są – oznajmiła Jana, już w drodze do wsi – Jak laleczki.  
Anika skinęła głową.  
\- Matka mi kiedyś opowiadała, że za jej młodości jedna dziewczyna ze wsi znalazła rannego Wiewióra, i tak jej się spodobał, że go ukryła w starej szopie za domem.  
\- No i co?  
\- No i wyzdrowiał, i taki akurat był wdzięczny, że jak jej rodziców i siostrę zarżnął to ją tylko zgwałcił.  
Bogna zaśmiała się, kręcąc głową.  
\- A ta myślała, że się zakocha i będzie go na sznurku po wsi prowadzać? Mogła sobie wilcze szczenię z nory zabrać i by się lepiej udało.  
\- A to nie koniec, bo się jeszcze potem okazało, że ona zaciążyła.  
\- Z Wiewiórem? Jak elfom nie staje?  
\- Może na nich tak zabijanie działa – odezwała się Sonka – Jak kogoś zarżną to dopiero się sami rżnąć mogą.  
\- A ty wiesz Sonka, może ty i masz rację. Dlatego oni tacy do mordowania pierwsi, podupczyć to każdy chłop chce.

 

***

  
‘Słonko, słoneczko’  
Szorstka kora zostawia szramy na plecach, jest gorąco, tak gorąco, że ledwie można oddychać.  
‘Złote słoneczko’  
Ilja pachnie potem i zaognionymi ranami, ale podoba jej się ten zapach, mdląco słodki i lepki. Przyciąga ją bliżej, obejmuje tak mocno, że zostaną ślady.  
‘Feain, Feainnewedd’  
Sonka otwiera gwałtownie oczy, krzyk zamiera jej w gardle. Matka kaszle ciężko i mamrocze w gorączce.  
Świeca jest już przygotowana. Sonka wymyka się w cichą, ciepłą ciemność, ciężką od zapachu białokwiatu.  
Był pijany tamtej nocy, Sonka dość widziała w życiu pijanych elfów żeby to poznać. Ojciec mawiał, że ludzie się upijają na smutno, krasnoludy na wesoło, a elfy na kocięta – ruchy mają wtedy takie miękkie i niepewne, śmieją się tym elfim śmiechem, co przypomina kocie prychanie i łaszą się, zupełnie nie po elfiemu. Sonka też była pijana, i białokwiat pachniał jak wianki i jak wesele, i księżyc świecił tak ładnie, że świat w połowie był cały srebrny, a w połowie jakby go wcale nie było, i ona go może nie poznała, i on się może zląkł tych starych bogów, co w Belleteyn tańczą przy ogniskach, a może mu się przypomniało to wcześniej, może elfom naprawdę od zabijania staje.  
Feain, Feainnewedd, tak ją nazwał, ale potem już mówił po ludzku i nawet tak ślicznie, śpiewnie zaciągał, jak chłopi z północy. Sonka się trochę przestała bać, bo było Belleteyn, on jej nie mógł zabić, a ona nie mogła mu uciec, świat był tylko w połowie, a on jej nawet nie bardzo krzywdę robił, przecież żył jej nie wywlekał ani włosów z głowy ze skórą nie wyrywał. Jak zamknęła oczy to sobie mogła nawet wyobrazić, że to Ilja, białokwiat tak mocno pachniał, że w głowie się kręciło.  
Obudziła się przed wschodem słońca, leżał obok niej w półmroku, rozciągnięty jak ogromny, wychudzony ryś i spał głęboko. Było Belleteyn, on jej nie mógł zabić ani ona jego, tak sobie powiedziała. Świat miał już obie połowy i Sonka zwymiotowała dopiero, gdy dobiegła do wioski.  
Odpala swoją świecę od płomienia najkrótszej i modli się, a Melitele słucha z łagodnym uśmiechem.

 

***

  
\- Co się z nią potem stało, z tą dziewczyną od Wiewióra?  
Anika podrapała się w nos, zostawiając na nim grudkę mydlin.  
\- Matka mówiła, że we wsi to wszyscy myśleli, że ten Wiewiór to ich ot, w nocy napadł, bo ich chata skraja, a i ona prędka nie była do opowiadania. To i jej współczuli i się nią opiekowali jak kto mógł. Jana, czyś ty wszystkie mydło zużyła?  
\- Nie ja zużyłam, tylko je sobie całe do balijki wzięłaś.  
Anika z chlupotem zanurzyła ręce aż do łokci.  
\- Rzeczywiście.  
\- No i co dalej było?  
\- Co dalej? A, tak. Opiekowali się nią i żyła sobie spokojnie, aż ją bóle chwyciły i tak się skręcała, że wszyściutko powiedziała jak było. Co jej z tego złego przyszło, to już na tamtym świecie, bo i ona umarła i dziecko się martwe urodziło. Ale tak po prawdzie – dodała ściszając głos – to szeptucha już do niej potem serca nie miała.  
\- Żal mi jej trochę – westchnęła Bogna, strzepując mocno pościel – Chociaż głupia była niemożebnie.  
\- Olga mi kiedyś mówiła, że jakby miała półelfa urodzić to by się chyba prędzej spaliła ze wstydu – oznajmiła Jana – A dzieciak to lepiej nawet, żeby martwy był.  
\- Jakby to miał być chłopiec, to niechby się pępowiną udusił – stwierdziła Bogna – Ale jak dziewczynka to może by jej się uszy przycięło i jakoś by uszło. Po dziewczynkach mniej widać i takie zjadliwe nie są.  
Sonka wstała, wylewając z rozmachem wodę z mydlinami.  
\- A ty dokąd?  
\- Na cmentarz.

 

***

  
Ilja miał grób pod starą lipą, na wpół przykryty liśćmi i pnączem białokwiatu. Sonka potrafiła tam nieraz cały dzień przesiedzieć.  
Ilja był cudny, tak cudny, że nic dla Sonki piękniejszego nie istniało. I był z nią zawsze, odkąd tylko sięgała pamięcią, patrzył na nią oczami błękitnymi jak niebo, jakby nic oprócz niej nie widział. On kochał ją i ona kochała jego i nie wstydziła się tego nigdy.  
Może bogom się to nie podobało, a może i oni go chcieli dla siebie.  
\- Sonka?  
Odwróciła się, wyrwana gwałtownie z rozmarzenia. Tuż za nią stał Saszka, z bukiecikiem leśnych kwiatów w dłoni. Zarumienił się lekko.  
\- Nie chciałem ci przeszkadzać – wymamrotał – Do matki przyszedłem, wiesz. Mogę?  
Sonka skinęła głową i przesunęła się. Usiadł obok, położył kwiatki na sąsiednim grobie.  
Liście opadały na ziemię z cichutkim szumem, białokwiat pachniał, pachniał.  
\- Czego oni chcą od nas? – odezwał się nagle, niewiele głośniej od spadających liści – W rzece się cholerstwo jakieś zalęgło i ryby wytruwa, kupcy nie przyjeżdżają, Loredo wszystkich żywcem ze skóry obdziera, a ci jeszcze do nas strzelają, i za co? My też głodni jesteśmy, i chorujemy i plują na nas tak, jak i na nich, a im to przynajmniej zęby nie gniją. Czego oni chcą od nas, jak my im nawet gorzej niż u siebie zrobić nie możemy?  
Sonka nie odpowiedziała, przysunęła się tylko do Saszki i nieśmiało oparła głowę o jego ramię. Objął ją lekko i siedzieli tak w ciszy, a białokwiat pachniał, pachniał, jak wianki i jak wesele, aż się kręciło w głowie.

 

***

  
‘Feain, Feainnewedd’  
Spiczaste, ostre pod palcami, kora drzewa zostawia ślady na plecach.  
‘Feainnewedd’  
I nie robi jej krzywdy, nie bardzo.  
‘Feain, słońce’  
Sonka spogląda na niego i on uśmiecha się do niej tylko w połowie, tylko tym zielonym okiem, bo to niebieskie jest zamglone i puste.  
Budzi się już bez krzyku, odrzuca pościel i wybiega z chaty, zrywa naręcza białokwiatu, splata łodyżki. Matka kiedyś powiedziała, że tak jak oni plotą wianki, tak Rodzanice plotą losy, zawsze się łączą, zawsze w okrąg, zawsze wracają do początku.  
Rzeka lśni w świetle księżyca, Sonka krzesze gorączkowo ogień, układa świecę na wianku. Oddycha głęboko, białokwiat pachnie, pachnie, srebrnobiały jak gwiazdy na niebie.  
Śliczne gwiazdy, gwiazdki, gwiazdeczki. Raz, za dzieciaka, Sonka z Ilją chcieli policzyć je wszystkie – do dziesięciu i znów do dziesięciu, a potem starali się policzyć dziesiątki, ale było ich więcej niż kiedykolwiek widzieli ludzi na Dożynkach albo ryb w ojcowskiej sieci, więcej nawet niż tych powieszonych elfów, co ich potem wózkami zwozili z powrotem na barkę. Za dużo, dziesiątki się pogubiły i widzieli już tylko całe tłumy, całe stada gwiazd.  
Światełko odpływa w dół rzeki i Sonka modli się, ale do starych bogów, do Heske, Pani Młodości, nie do Melitele. Bo Melitele jest dobra i łagodna, może tylko pocieszyć, ale nie może pomóc.


End file.
